1,2,3,4
by Sela-Lovegood
Summary: My take on how Percy met the mysterious woman we only know by the name of Audrey. Percy/Audrey fluff. One-Shot!


_Disclaimer:_ Do you think that I own Harry Potter? Well think again!

_

* * *

_

_1:_

He was walking. Just walking. It was a nice sunny day out and he had the day off, so why not enjoy it. He could tell you why not. Everybody had the day off today, it was the fifth anniversary of the Battle.

Percy Weasley closed his eyes. He instantly knew that was a mistake when:

_Bam!_

He had collided with somebody. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and a young woman, about his age, was on top of him. They stared into each other's faces for about a nanosecond.

"I am so sorry," She said pushing herself up and offering a hand towards Percy. "I was listening to my music," she said gesturing to the small device on strapped to her arm, "and I closed my eyes, which I know is foolish but the heat was so nice-"

She was cut off to Percy putting a finger to her mouth. "It's okay, no blood, no foul." He smiled. "I'm Percy Weasley, you?"

"Audrey. Audrey Warren." He took one last look at her. Her blonde hair shined in the sun as much as his red.

"Nice to meet you, but I must be off." He nodded at her and continued walking.

_2: _

"And you brought me here why?" Percy asked his younger brother.

George shook his head, "Because, plenty of young women come here, and my brother, you need a lady friend." Percy rolled his eyes, looking around.

His eyes landed on a familiar blonde behind the counter handing a customer his coffee. He instantly smile, and he had no clue why.

George followed his gaze and smiled. "Didn't know blonde was your type, Perce." That comment made Percy blush just like all his family.

"-Your change is $1.95 and have a good day. Hey you're the guy from the other day." She said suddenly noticing Percy and George.

"You two have met before?" George asked looking between Audrey and Percy.

Percy's hand ran through is hair as Audrey blushed.

"Once-"

"You know, on accident-"

"She ran into me, literally, the other day and that's it." Percy said looking at the face his brother had.

"Whatever," George said shaking his head smirking at the two.

Percy looked into Audrey's light green eyes. She smiled, "I get off at six." She said turning around to get his coffee.

_3:_

One year, 4 months, 24 days. _That's how long we've had been together,_ Percy thought as he looked at the beautiful blonde laying on him. Whenever he saw her, his world lit up. When she had seen him cry on the first anniversary of the Battle that they had been together, she comforted him.

Now, it was all going to come together tonight.

"Percy," Audrey groaned looking up at him, her eyes full of pleading, "please stop thinking so loud." He chuckled planting a kiss on her head.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked, her eyes fixated on his face.

"Us," he said in a serious voice, his hand reaching into his pocket for the small velvet box.

"Oh,' he couldn't place the emotion in her voice. "What about us?" Now he could place it, she sounded...hurt.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes which had tears welling up in them.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She asked a single tear rolling down her cheek.

He began chuckling as he wiped the tear.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded as he broke into mirthful laughter.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Audrey," he said taking the box out of his pocket, "I'm asking you to marry me." With this he took the small ring, a single amethyst in the middle with two diamonds on either side, and placed it on her fourth finger.

Her tears stopped as she took one look at the ring and one look at Percy before launching herself at him, kissing him full on the mouth.

He broke the kiss when he knew they both needed air and placed his forehead against hers. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." he said and began kissing her again.

_4:_

Audrey Warren-Soon-to-be-Weasley was having the finishing touches on her make-up put on.

"Ginny, should I go through with this?" Audrey asked her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Why not? You and Percy are perfect for each other!" She said.

"No we're not, he's a bloody wizard, and I'm a-a..." she was lost for words. Ever since she had found out her fiancé was a wizard she had felt very inferior. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh please don't cry, Audrey, you'll ruin your make-up." Ginny said pulling out her wand and fixing the makeup so it wouldn't smudge.

"See you all can do that whereas I am," she paused looking around the room, "I'm useless, Percy doesn't deserve me!" She shouted standing up and throwing the bouquet of camellias on the bed.

There came a loud groan from the doorway which Ron Weasley was standing in. "Not you too! Percy is going on and on about how he doesn't deserve you and how you'd be better off with a nice muggle than him." He was shaking his head with disappointment and left the room.

He came back a moment later pulling Percy behind him who was, in his defense, putting up a good fight.

"Ron-No-dammit!-Geroff!" Ron pushed Percy into the room.

"Ron," Ginny started glaring at her brother, "its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"That didn't stop you and Harry from doing the same to me and 'Mione. Besides, this is needed." He said.

"Now, Percy, do you love Audrey more than anything and feel like you would die if she ran off with some muggle bloke?"

"Of course, but-"

"No 'buts'. Now Audrey do love Percy like you'd die if he ran off with some witch who he didn't truly love?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, now, Percy get down that aisle before I hex you, and Audrey, just get ready." She nodded and grabbed the flowers.

One hour later as she dance with Percy, her head on his chest, she knew that they were meant to be. Silently, she thanked Fate for allowing her to run and fall on him one that sunny May afternoon.

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had, _

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad, _

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not, _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad, _

_I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4 _

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you _

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you) _

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just popped into my head. Anybody else seen "The Princess and the Frog"? Its really cute. Oh and the flower camellia means "You are perfect in every way", think about why.

~ Sela


End file.
